


The more things change...

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Has Issues, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex, battlefield sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Sure, they've said those big three words, and come out to their teammates, and to the public.That definitely is not going to stop them from having smoking hot battlefield sex.





	The more things change...

Steve managed to wait until Tony had found a tiny little building at the edge of the fight zone – somehow restrained himself until the inventor had secured the cameras and they were in no danger of inadvertently becoming PornHub stars – kept his cool while Tony stripped out of the undersuit.

But the moment he caught sight of Tony’s naked form, all bets were off.

“Need you right now,” Steve growled, peeling his uniform off. “Holy Christ, right now.” He stalked forward, pinning Tony against the wall of the tiny space. “Do you have any idea how hot that was? Jesus, Tony.” He dropped his lips to Tony’s bare neck, sucking a mark into the olive flesh.

Tony’s hand came up around the back of his neck. “If I’d known speaking Italian got you that hot, baby, I’d have done it weeks ago.” He didn’t struggle when Steve hoisted his thighs up, just wrapped his legs around the supersoldier. “Didn’t know you had a language kink.”

“Neither did I.” Steve nibbled another mark into Tony’s neck. “Feel how hard I am for you, doll?” Steve rocked his hips against Tony, letting his cock rub against the inside of Tony’s thighs. “God, what you do to me.”

“I’m hoping you’re gonna do things to me,” Tony quipped, but it came out breathy – he was already spiraling towards mindless lust.

“You got no idea, doll.” Steve added a third love bite before switching tactics. He lifted Tony a little higher and slid a finger to his hole. Cursing, he realized he’d once again forgotten the lube – only to be handed a small packet of it by his smirking lover. “Thought I was the boy scout here,” Steve said wryly.

Tony snickered and kissed him. “Thought you were trying to train me to be more prepared.”

He hadn’t actually intended that to be in relation to their dalliances, but… well, this worked too. Steve carefully squeezed lube onto his fingers and eased two into Tony’s tight passage. They’d made love the night before, so Tony was partially stretched – enough not to have to be too gentle. “Wanna make you swear, babydoll.”

“I’ve got a mouth like a sailor, it’s not hard,” Tony snarked – but sighed in pleasure as Steve started to work his fingers in and out. “Feels good, baby. God, your fingers are just – you’re so fucking deft.”

“Who the hell says deft?” Steve chuckled, kissing Tony hard as he worked two fingers in and out, adding a third.

“I do – fuck, yes – right there, baby. God, your hands are… so nimble and… long fingers…” Tony let his head fall forward against Steve, moaning. “I could come just like this, just on your fingers.”

“Don’t,” Steve said, nipping at his ear. “Want to feel you come on my cock, sweetheart.” He shifted Tony, holding him up with one arm – which made Tony want to fucking swoon. God, he loved being manhandled by this man. Judging that Tony was prepped enough – and that his own patience was severely lacking today – Steve lowered Tony’s legs back down and encouraged him to turn around, facing the wall.

Tony dropped his head against the wall and spread his legs. “This what you want?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder. “Me to present to you, like a good little slut?”

“Fuck, yes.” Steve crowded against him, rubbing his cock along the inside of Tony’s thighs, teasing him. He curled over Tony’s back and bit down on the back of his neck. “Mine,” he growled, before nudging his cock into Tony’s hole.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, rocking back against him. “Yours, baby. God, you feel so good.” He caught his breath as Steve bottomed out. “Take me, baby. Show me who I belong to.”

“One of these days,” Steve panted into Tony’s ear, “we’re going to get caught.” His cock pistoned in and out of his lover, making both of them grunt and swear.

“I don’t care,” Tony moaned, tipping his hips just enough to get Steve deeper – to nail that perfect angle that would light them both up. “Holy fuck, Steve – yes, right there – ohmygod.”

Steve’s hand slid around his waist to his cock, slippery with lube and precome. “I think you do care,” Steve whispered as he wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, moving it in time with his own thrusts. “You want them to catch us, don’t you doll? Want everyone to see you bent over for me?”

Tony’s hands scrabbled against the dusty wall. “Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“That ain’t a no, is it beautiful?” Steve’s hips slammed into him as he groaned. “I’m close, babydoll – are you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony moaned, rocking his ass back to meet Steve’s touch. “Just – just move your hand a little faster – ” Steve did, and a scant few seconds later Tony was cursing and writhing, spilling come onto the wall and floor. Steve was only a thrust or two slower – the rippling of Tony around his cock was too much for him.

They stood there, panting, several minutes before Tony started to chuckle. “God, we’re a mess.” He carefully pulled off Steve, hiding a wince.

Steve chuckled and dug for his utility belt and the handy package of wet wipes. He handed Tony one and took one for himself. “At least we’re off the street.” He glanced around the tiny shopping kiosk – not much to speak of, but at least it provided some privacy.

“It’s a good thing the team approves,” Tony said ruefully. He started to shimmy back into his undersuit. “Can you imagine the hell if Natasha decided she wanted to keep us from slipping away?”

“Only in my nightmares.” Steve tucked the soiled cloths away in a pocket and pulled Tony in for a kiss. “It’s not fair that you look perfect again so fast.”

“More experience with quickies, I guess.” Tony returned the kiss and helped Steve straighten out his uniform. “Are we going to the Tower, or SHIELD?”

Steve sighed. “I want to say the Tower, but…”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled a little. “But your Cap sensibilities are going to insist on doing the responsible thing.”

“If that were true, we’d already be there,” Steve said drily. He pulled Tony to him once more, before his lover had to step back into the Iron Man suit. “Taking you up against a wall in the dust and debris is not a Captain America responsibility,” he murmured. “It is, however, very much required to keep Steve Rogers sane.”

Tony cupped a hand around his cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. “Anything for the war effort.”

~ * ~

The debrief was over, and nobody’d said anything they’d need to be court-martialed for. Steve considered that a victory… especially considering how often he’d had to snap his own mouth shut upon a comment from Director Fury.

“I vote for Thai and a cheesy action flick,” Clint groaned as they climbed back into the QuinJet for the short hop from SHIELD HQ back to the Tower.

“No complaints from me,” Steve said as he sank into one of the seats.

Tony had chosen to ride back with them rather than take the suit. Steve slid his arm around Tony’s waist as the others talked. Natasha seemed to be arguing for a different film genre. Bruce protested Thai and suggested Indian instead, but was mollified by Thor’s suggestion that they just order both. None of them mentioned their co-leaders cuddling… and Tony was pretty sure it counted as cuddling, considering he was nearly asleep on Steve’s shoulder.

“What about you, Tony?” Natasha asked, startling him out of a doze.

“Whatever everybody else wants is fine.” Tony waved a hand. 

Steve shifted to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Do I need to cite rule one?”

Tony groaned and thumped his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “No.” He sighed. “I’d kill for a cheeseburger.”

“I can get behind that idea,” Steve agreed, smiling. “Burger and fries, and maybe a shake?” He ran his hand up and down Tony’s back. “Any other takers?”

“I thought rule one was don’t drink Tony’s coffee?” Clint called from the cockpit.

“That’s the cardinal rule of the Tower,” Tony agreed. “This is… not.” His eyes flashed to Steve, finding the supersoldier’s expression fondly amused. “Nuh-uh, do not cite rule two at me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve said solemnly, his eyes twinkling. He leaned in and kissed Tony instead.

Bruce was looking at them oddly. “You have rules?”

Tony yawned and pressed his head more tightly against Steve. “’Course we have rules.”

“What happens if you break the rules?”

The engineer frowned. “Then I get Captain America’s Eyebrows of Disappointment. Why?”

“He doesn’t… enforce them?”

Abruptly Tony was no longer sleepy – and Steve was no longer amused. If they’d been in the Tower already, Tony would have walked away. He was tired and hungry. He’d bruised his torso, banging around in the Iron Man suit – and their interlude in the little building hadn’t helped his bruises. All of that combined meant he was already sensitive – and now the person he’d been sure would understand was acting like Tony’s relationship with Steve was somehow abnormal. Instead of being able to remove himself from the situation, he was stuck here, feeling like a bug on a card – 

“He’s just surprised, love,” Steve said in a low voice, glancing at Bruce. “He’ll come around. Look how long it took us to wrap our heads around it. We can give him a pass for a little bit, yeah?” He lifted his hand and stroked Tony’s cheek. “Rule two, doll. This time I’m citin’ it, and I mean it. We ain’t got nothin’ to be ashamed of, sweetheart, and I ain’t hidin’ this from our family.”

“You aren’t Sunset,” Tony whispered. “Or Ty. Or – or – You wouldn’t…”

Steve lifted Tony onto his lap. “No, I wouldn’t.” He made sure Tony’s face was hidden against him before he glared at Bruce – and then, for good measure, at the rest of the team. “You wouldn’t either, doll. That’s not how our rules work.”

Neither of them spoke the remainder of the flight – and when they landed at the Tower, Steve carried Tony off the QuinJet and up to the penthouse without another word.

Clint waited until the elevator door shut on their captain and co-leader before he reached out and smacked the back of Bruce’s head. “Doc, you fucked up.”

“I see that.” Bruce didn’t dodge the blow. He was fairly certain he deserved more than that.

But then… that was the problem, wasn’t it?

~ * ~

“I’m not gonna hit you, doll,” Steve reminded Tony. “And you ain’t gonna hit me. Cycle’s over. Nobody’s perpetuatin’ nothin’.”

“You’ve been listening to Darcy’s feminist rants again, haven’t you?” Tony asked weakly, shooting for humor.

Steve carried him straight to the bathroom and started peeling them both out of sweaty, dusty clothes. “She makes sense.” He turned on the water. “Bath or shower, sweetheart?”

Both options sucked at the moment, but at least in a bath Tony wouldn’t have to get his face wet. “Bath.” He let Steve fuss over him – it was so damned nice to be cared for. “It’s his own fear talkin’, I think. Do you know…” Steve trailed off, testing the heat of the water before plugging the tub. “Do you know who hurt him? Somebody did, right?”

“His dad,” Tony whispered. “But it’s bigger than that. Um.” Tony fiddled with the hem of his undershirt. “He told me in confidence.”

Steve met his eyes, searching. “Alright. I won’t ask you to break that – unless it’s a danger to the team.”

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupted. “It is public knowledge, if one knows where to look.”

“Oh?” Steve raised an eyebrow at a ceiling sensor.

“Traitor,” Tony hissed.

JARVIS was unfazed by his creator’s displeasure. “Brian Banner was arrested but not convicted for the bludgeoning death of his wife, Rebecca.”

Steve sat down hard on the edge of the tub. “Okay. Right.” He blinked several times. “Okay. Shit.”

Tony twined his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “He doesn’t like people knowing. Says they look at him different.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Steve covered Tony’s hands with his own, just holding on. “I mean, that kind of explains why he’s so… um…”

“Sensitive about it?”

“Yeah.”

Tony bit his lip. “I mean. Nobody here had a good relationship with their dad. Odin’s an asshole, Natasha’s father sold her to the Red Room, Clint’s father beat him and Barney and then got himself and their mother killed in a DUI wreck… and Howard…”

“Anyone else this touchy about partner abuse?”

“Other than me?” Tony flinched away from him.

Steve shifted, tugging him closer. “Yeah, sweetheart. And no, I’m not asking you to tell me. Rule two is great, but some things need time.”

“I don’t know if any of them have been… victims.” Tony swallowed hard. “I don’t think Agent threatening to taze Clint counts.”

“No, I don’t think it does.” Steve turned off the water and slid into the tub, holding his arms out to invite Tony into it with him. It took another deep breath before Tony could join him. “You’re not a victim, love – you’re a survivor.” He kept his touch gentle, cradling Tony against him. “And you’re mine to love now – mine to protect.”

“I don’t need – ”

Steve nuzzled the back of his neck. “I know you don’t. But I’m hoping you allow me the privilege of keeping you safe. Not because you can’t do it yourself… but because you trust me to do it.”

“I do,” Tony murmured. “Trust you, mean. And… I love you.” He twisted until he could kiss Steve on the lips. His hand slipped down to Steve’s cock – barely hard. “Why haven’t we invested in waterproof lube yet?”

“I don’t need – ” It was Steve’s turn to protest, but Tony shook his head.

“If you’re arguing because you don’t want me to touch, I’ll stop. If you think I don’t want it or this is out of obligation – ” Tony shifted again, this time to straddle Steve. “Then you’re a moron, Steve Rogers.”

Steve laughed. “Alright, I yield.” He leaned up to press a kiss to those maddening lips. “Not in the bath though, alright? Let’s get clean and then go to bed.” Shower – or bath – sex sounded fun, but in reality there were usually banged elbows and cold drafts. 

Tony didn’t argue – just started to clean up. They were both sweaty and gross – it hadn’t been a quick fight. He might have ordinarily objected to getting clean just so they could get dirty again… but he didn’t particularly want to get the bed this filthy either.

Once they were both clean, Tony tugged imperiously at Steve’s hand under the supersoldier followed him to the bed. Tony nudged him onto his back. “My turn to lay claim,” Tony murmured. He found the lube – one of far too many bottles stashed in the penthouse – and slicked up his fingers. “That alright, sugar?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “Always like it when you make love to me, babydoll.” He spread his legs wider, propping his head on his hands to get a better view.

Tony’s hands weren’t entirely steady – but they appeared to have mutually decided to ignore that. “Like that we take turns,” Tony said quietly as he carefully worked a finger into Steve. “That you like both.”

“I do.” Steve rocked his hips against Tony’s hand quite involuntarily, although it proved his point. “Can’t understand people who don’t… seems like they’re missin’ out on half the fun.”

Smiling, Tony folded himself awkwardly so that he could place a kiss at the end of Steve’s rapidly hardening cock. “More orgasms for us, I guess.” He began to kiss along the length, his fingers never stopping their gentle stretching of Steve’s hole.

“Love the way you touch me,” Steve murmured. He feathered his fingers through Tony’s hair, forcing himself not to thrust against those lovely lips. “Make me crazy, babydoll. Never get enough of you.” In answer, Tony took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and sucked, hard. “Oh, fuck,” Steve gasped, his fingers briefly tightening in Tony’s hair. “God, you’re so good to me. So pretty down there…”

Tony slipped a second finger into Steve, then a third. It wasn’t really that Steve needed that much prep… but he never got enough of it, really. His lover was so responsive that Tony wanted to tease him all night… and his refractory period was so short that Tony never worried about cutting the fun short. With that in mind, he doubled down, taking Steve to the root while he pumped his fingers, finding the small nodule of his prostate and trying to grin around the cock in his mouth as Steve wailed and tried not to buck against him. He pulled off just long enough to say, “I want to taste you,” before sucking him back down, working his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock feverishly.

Steve’s hand clenched in Tony’s hair. “I’m gonna – ” He didn’t even get a chance to finish his warning, spilling his come into Tony’s eager mouth. Tony drank it all, lapping up every spilled drop even as his fingers picked up in speed. Steve wouldn’t be too sensitive to continue for at least another orgasm… and Tony intended to be inside him for that one.

He sucked and licked and nibbled until Steve was panting and cursing again, fully hard for the third time in a very short time. Grinning, Tony pulled off and added more lube to his hand, slicking up his own cock. “Ready for me, sugar?”

“God, yes, please!” Steve begged.

Not one to let such a plea go unanswered, Tony positioned himself at Steve’s entrance and pushed in. “You’re still so fucking tight,” Tony moaned, bottoming out and holding himself there. “God, Steve.” He lowered himself down onto Steve’s chest, seeking out his lips and exchanging a messy, desperate kiss.

“Need you,” Steve panted. “Do it, Tony – please!”

Tony started to move – tried to go slow, and knew he wouldn’t be able to stay that way. Within minutes he was moving almost as fast as he could, clawing at Steve’s shoulders and hips, desperate to get just that much closer, that much deeper. Steve spread his legs as wide as his enhanced flexibility would allow, meeting Tony’s thrusts with his own movements. “So close, sweetheart… oh, God!”

Steve grunted and pulled Tony tight to him. “I love you,” he breathed in Tony’s ear – and that was all it took. Tony gasped as he came, spilling into Steve and barely noticing Steve doing the same between them.

They panted together for several minutes before Tony started to chuckle. “I have never needed as many showers before,” he managed to say between laughter.

“It’s to make up for that dirty, filthy mouth of yours,” Steve laughed, capturing his lips for a kiss. “Let’s make it quick. I want a cuddle.”

“Someday, I’m going to tell the press you’re a cuddler,” Tony threatened.

“Now that’s taking rule two just a little too far, don’t you think?”


End file.
